Complication in a relationship
by Uso15
Summary: TFW2.0 goes for a hunt, and Jack starts acting weird - Jack idolises Sam a little too much (I'm sorry not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the wood door that alerted Jack. By the person not walking in straight away, he decided it was Sam. Sam always waited for the boy to give permission to come in. He thought Jack would appreciate the space he was giving him. "Hey, Jack it's Sam. Can I come in?" Jack smiled at the voice beyond the door. "You may come in" Jack heard the door creak open and watched as the taller man walked in with a flat lined smile. Jack stood up from his bed that he was laying on and moved Sam's laptop off of his lap and onto the nightstand next to him. Jack was very grateful that Sam let him borrow his laptop to entertain himself. He watched star wars about three times in a row. Couldn't get over how great the movies were. Sam walked over to Jack, "Hey, just wanted to check in on you. You seem quiet these days, your always in your room." Jack was not aware that he made Sam feel the need to check in on him from watching Star Wars all day. "I'm good, i'm just finishing up Star Wars. I believe I am on movie five." Sam looked at the boy with surprise. "That's like the fifth time you rewatched it. I'm impressed, even I would need to take a break from watching too much of Luke Skywalker." Jack smiled, proud that he impressed Sam in some way. It was all Jack needed to hear from Sam these days, to make his day or even keep the boy happy for days. Sure he enjoyed compliments from Castiel and Dean. Dean's were rare to come across. But something about Sam's always made the room ten times brighter for him. "I thought about it, and I would rather be Han Solo if I was in the movies.". Sam furrowed his eyebrows and asks "What about Luke Skywalker? I thought he was your favorite. Well as of two days ago that is." Jack nodded at the question. "I did choose Luke Skywalker before, but Han Solo was a big part of what made Luke a hero as well. Also Han is not as whiny as Luke and he ends up with the girl at the end. He is always with Chewbacca as a plus as well. I would enjoy the company he would provide me."

Sam smiled. "Chewbacca is a badass I guess" and he smirked at his fact. Jack's mouth grew into a wide grin and he looked towards the ground. Sam spoke up once again putting his hand of the boy's shoulder "Well, there's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen if you want any. And later me, Dean, and Cas are going to head off on a hunt. We were wondering if you would like to tag along?" Sam looked at Jack knowing he would jump at any opportunity to go on a hunt with them. "Of course! I would love to go on a hunt with you guys." Jack's eyes immediately filled with excitement. "Alright, but don't forget about breakfast. I'll wait for you in the kitchen." Sam laughed through his nose and smiled at how the boy reacted. It was always the same, yet it was always a surprise at how the boy reacted. Sam would have never been that excited about hunts in his entire life. It's most likely because all he saw when he went, was how many people he failed because he screwed up on some lore, which was rare, but still happened. Or how he would disappoint Dean in some way. Jack broke Sam out of his thoughts with a smile and walking out of his room. Sam followed Jack to the kitchen and walked in to see Dean and Cas. Dean was stuffing his face with pancakes and bacon, while Cas watched him and sighed. "You know you could slow down once in a while." Sam walked over to Dean and sat down at the table. "If I did, the food might run away." Sam shook his head at his older brother and looked at Cas with a 'i'm sorry' face. Cas returned with a small shrug and Dean saw the two exchanging the looks. "Hey! I am right here." Dean still had food in his mouth so the words sounded more airy.

"Yeah, I can see you. And the food that's falling from your mouth. Gosh Dean." Dean just looked down at the food that dropped and picked it up, putting it on his plate once again. Jack came over with two pancakes on his plate with slices of bacon. "Oh, come one you can eat more than that. Oh, wait nevermind, more for me if you don't" Dean told the kid as he finished swallowing the last bit of food in his mouth. "Dean, i'd believe it would be wiser if you didn't eat so fast with large quantities. It-" Dean cut of the angel sitting across from him. "It's bad for my health? I might die from choking? Well, screw that. Me and food are in long and deep relationship that it wouldn't dare turn on me and kill me like that." Dean was taking another bite of pancake when Cas spoke again, tilting his head. "Dean, you can't be in a serious relationship with food." Jack was furrowing his eyebrows and nodding with agreement with Castiel. Dean wanted to say it was a joke, but counted against it. "You can if you are Dean Winchester. You guys are just to weak,". Sam seemed to be in a conversation with Jack about Star Wars again. "Sam, if you were to choose a character, who would you be?" Jack asked with the taller Winchester, but the shorter one cut in. "I'd be Han Solo." Dean smirked his smirk when he scored a night with a hot waitress. Jack turned to Dean with his eyes sparkling once again. "I chose him too! He seemed to be a great friend to Luke and he is strong and witty. He also gets to be around Chewbacca." Sam looked at Dean warning him not to tell Jack why he chose Han, but he chose the wrong person to warn. Cas was already explaining to Jack why "Dean chose Han Solo most likely because of his relationship with Princess Leia." Jack seemed to be understanding, he still asked why because of the relationship, and Cas continued. Sam seemed to think this was wrong for the child to hear even if the explaining wasn't that bad. Jack was less than four years old technically! "Dean is very much into women like Leia. Dean actually would make a great Han Solo as he is always trying to get-" Sam stood up knowing what the next words would be, and knew it would continue into a deeper conversation he would not enjoy having at breakfast.

"Alright let's get packing shall we. We should get there soon so we aren't searching for clues in the dark. It's at least a seven hour drive." Sam left with the nephilim following him. Dean was laughing at this point, which just got on Sam's nerves. Poor Jack still was left with confusion on his face, and Cas had the same on his as Sam looked back to the two still sitting at the table. Dean was probably going to tell Cas how much Sam was like a girl and run through why Sam reacted.

Sam walked to his room and picked up his duffle bag he already packed and started for the main room. While just getting to the opening seeing the door up the steps, Jack was next to him with his own bad around him. "I'm ready Sam. I am ready for this hunt. I have gotten stronger from training. I will prove it to you." Sam looked sad at the fact that Jack thought he had to prove how strong or good he was to Sam. "I am positive you are stronger from before. You'll do good Jack. You always do". The two headed for Baby in the garage, and were surprised to find Dean and Cas waiting already. "Hey slow pokes, remind me again how we were suppose to get there before dark." Sam rolled his eyes and heard Jack apologize behind him. "Your a jerk" Dean smiled and responded with "Bitch". They all got in the car, Dean and Sam where they usually were in the front with Jack behind Sam and Cas behind Dean. Jack always sat behind Sam, he was closer to him that way. Jack was more hearable for Sam as well, so Jack took advantage to that. He talked to Sam about different movies he heard of and saw. Went from ice cream flavors to different kinds of weapons in the world. Sam would respond to the nephilim's questions with intelligence. Jack was amazed at how much Sam knew and remembered in his life-time. It made Jack idolize the man even more.

Jack got tired after a couple hours of talking though, and rested his head against the cold window. The car was silent and the only sound heard was the humming of Baby. Cas was enjoying the quiet and was overwhelmed with a feeling of happiness. There was the two people in from of him that have taken him in as part of their family, even though he has betrayed them before. And he was also grateful for being able to help his 'son' Jack that was starting to lightly snore at this time. He looked up at Dean's face through the rearview mirror and saw his resting bitch face hasn't changed. Probably never will. The face of a man that he saved from perdition. His best friend and his brother. He looked to Sam, his eyes were slowly closing as well. Jack must have really tired him out. Cas smiled to himself. Sam's face looked peaceful, but his eyes showed regret, sadness, pain. Cas wanted to ease and comfort the tall man from what he was feeling. He didn't have to look at his eyes much longer as Sam slowly drifted off to sleep as well. Dean looked over at Sam when his head banged on the window from a bump on the road. Dean winced at the sound, and Cas was alerted when Jack shot up from his sleep. His eyes were glowing gold and disappeared as he realized what happened. Cas saw Jack look at Sam with concern in his eyes. "Sam, are you ok?" Jack moved on his seat. Before Sam could answer Dean was already answering for him, "He'll be fine. He's got his big boy pants on, that right Sammy?" Sam blushed from a little embarrassment and rolled his eyes at his brother. "I am fine Jack. It was just a bump". That was about the most excitement the car ride offered.

When they arrived in the town, it was a little past four in the afternoon and Dean was already searching for a place to eat. Of course, the place had to offer any kind of meat mixed with it's own unhealthy component. Sam just wanted a good salad after all of the driving. Cas didn't eat so they didn't have to worry about him, and Jack well, he ate anything. Mostly what Sam was getting anyways. Dean parked into a parking lot for a place called 'Burger's Burger'. It was what Dean could find and so they would go with it. Jack was walking close to Sam as they entered the restaurant. They walked to an open booth and Jack slid in nearing the window. He looked up at Sam, which just drew him into the booth with Jack. Cas was sitting down next to Dean when his grace picked up a signal. It was different from Jack, but felt familiar. It made Cas tense up, as an angel was most likely here as well. Sam noticed the tense figure across from him and asked the angel, "Cas, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Cas glanced over to Sam "I feel a presence of angelic grace near. It seems familiar but it doesn't seem like Jack." Cas continued to look around after explaining. Dean looked up from the menu and looked towards Cas, passing eyes with Jack and Sam as he did. Jack looked to be quiet and seemed on edge. Dean furrowed his eyes but released them when he looked at Sam then to Cas at the end. "You mean your family decided to pop in for a reunion. I'm sorry to tell them, but were a little busy at the moment" Dean sarcastically stated. Cas showed his 'im so done with this shit' face and sighed to noone as he was looking the other way. He looked towards Sam once again and his grace stopped picking up signals as he did. Sam was looking at Cas for an answer. "It's gone" he stated. Cas couldn't tell whether he should be relieved or more worried? "That's good they won't bother us" Cas was still filled with concern.

The waiter came over to the table, taking out a pad of paper and clicking is pen. The waiter looked to be around to be around twenty-five, quit good looking as well. He stopped at the front of the table and stated "Hi, welcome, sorry for the wait. Can I take your orders?" The black headed boy forced a smile on his face. Dean took this as a chance to jump in. "Yes, I would like to have your bacon cheeseburger, overflowed please." Dean smiled at the young boy. Sam thought there wasn't an overflowed option on the menu and Dean was just being greedy, but he looked and there was the word. Sam frowned in impressment and he raised his eyebrows and chortled. Cas was talking to the waiter in the background that he wasn't going to be ordering. Jack was looking at Sam and saw the man was amused by something. Jack was going to ask what, when the waiter looked at him and asked what he wanted. It irritated Jack couldn't ask Sam his question. He looked at the waiter and stated, "Whatever Sam is getting". The waiter looked over at Sam. "I assume your Sam, what would you like?" Sam looked at the boy's name tag, it read 'Justin'. "I'll have the house salad". Justin was writing down the order and smiled at the group of men once again. "Thank you, Justin" Sam said before he left. The waiters forced smile turned to an actual genuine smile. Justin said that the food would be ready soon and he glance back at Sam once again, and smiled at him. Sam felt good that he could make someone happy without killing something.

"Well, well" Dean looked smug "Leave it to Sam to make anyone feel happy when you smile. I mean how do you do it? Kids look at me and run, shouldn't they do that to you. I mean your a friggin' giant. I'd run away". Cas looked over at Dean and knew why kids would run away. Dean was wearing his resting bitch face once again. "Maybe you need to lighten up. You look like you might hurt the kids around you." Jack took the words out of Cas's mouth. Dean looked at jack in disbelief. "Your a kid and you don't run away, what's the difference". Sam laughed and he looked over to Jack and held his hand up. Jack learned this from Cas, it was called a 'high five'. Jack smiled at making Sam laugh and sent his hand onto Sam's. Sam's hand was warm and Jack missed the warmth when their hands separated. "Don't support him Sammy, your suppose to be with me on this." Dean still looked with betrayal. "I'm sorry Dean, I have to go to with Jack on this one. You scared me when I was a kid sometimes, and even now sometimes." Sam shook his head and Dean just frowned with a hint of humor. Dean accepted the words and looked to Cas for help. Cas simply turned his head away from the man. Dean scoffed "Alrighty then."

Jack was talking to Sam about what they were hunting. Cas and Dean were bickering like an old married couple. The table was full of small noise when the waiter made its way back with a big plate of carrying the food. When Justin made eye contact with Sam, he smiled and handed him his salad and then the rest of the food was passed out. Justin and Sam locked eyes again and smiled. Jack didn't like the eye contact. How Sam was giving the waiter of all of the attention. Something clicked in him and Sam's eyes were on him. Sam looked a little confused but went through with his actions "Are you ok Jack?". Jack smiled and simply stated that he was great. "Why wouldn't he be good? Your just freaking out" Justin handed out Jack's salad to him. Jack glared at the waiter and Justin galred back. There was tight tension for a couple of seconds and Dean coughed to break it up. The waiter looked over at Sam and smiled a little. He walked away taking another table. Cas looked at the nephilim in diagonal from him and he felt the same presence from earlier. It was coming from Jack.

This was confusing for the angel. The power felt different from the usual works of the nephilim. This would explain why it felt so familiar to his grace. But when did Jack use his powers. He didn't show gold in his eyes and he didn't show any power emitted from of the boy. Sam started into a small conversation with Jack once again. The boy was smiling and Cas was staring him. Jack caught glance of the angel and looked with guilt but overwashed by happiness again as Sam caught his attention. When the group finished the food, Justin came once again and gave them the bill. Dean and Cas stared at each other and though why Sam was not smiling with the waiter like earlier. All of Sam's attention was on the boy sitting next to him. Justin looked over with disappointment etched into his face. He must have really liked Sam, no reason why, but was enjoying his time with Sam, thought Dean. The waiter left and Sam picked up the bill that was sitting in front of him. Cas and Dean just stared at the taller one till he noticed. "What? You guys are freaking me out." Sam looks back at the eyes. "Sam, that waiter that you've been becoming friendly with, you completely ignored him." Sam's eyes widened and went with sadness. "Really, he seemed like a nice kid. I don't remember purposely ignoring him though. I was just too into the conversation I had with Jack I guess." Speak of the devil, the waiter came in to collect the bill and he was looking at Sam once again. The two smiled at each other and the black-haired boy said "Thank you, please come again" and he put a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed the part. Jack's eyes flamed.

The waiter walked away only to be bumped into by a waitress with empty glass cups. The two went down into a crumbled mess and the whole restaurant looked to the noise. There were multiple gasps and glass was scattered across the floor. When Sam came closer to the scene he saw that Justin had been losing lots of blood, and fast. Sam, Dean, and Cas rushed over. The waitress was a walking mess. She was covering her mouth from shock and her eyes were big. Dean directed Sam to the girl, as Sam was always the kinder and more soothing one. Jack walked slowly over and took with staying with Sam and the waitress. Dean was moving a bleeding Justin in his arms to a position more comfortable and safe. "Can you heal him?" Dean looked hopefully over to the angel. Cas nodded his head and went to the wound around his neck. He hid the light as to no one would see it, but it made no difference, the wound was not healing at all. Cas looked at Dean with confusion. "Well!" Dean yelled for no reason. "Dean, my powers" the angel sighed "They aren't working". Dean clenched his jaw and spoke up again "Well no shit" Dean put pressure to the wound on the gurgling boy. The ambulance rang through the restaurant. People were leaving the scene with their children, while others took out their phone's and directed them towards the body.

Sam was holding the girl in his arms to comfort her, when Jack made his way over. "Here, let me try and calm her down." Sam looked at Jack in hesitation and slowly moved the girl over to him. Jack patted her head and looked down at her. "It'll be ok" Jack paused and read the name on her, "Cindy". Cindy shook her head disagreeing with Jack. "No, I-I was the reason w-why he is like that." Cindy broke into a fit of tears and Jack leaned back from the noise. Sam looked at Jack sympathetically and towards Cindy. "Hey, no, Cindy… None of this is your fault, alright? It was an accident." Sam started to rub her back slowly. Sam looked up to his brother when ambulance workers ran in and started to work on the boy. Dean was shaking hands with one of them, probably for gratitude for keeping pressure on a wound. As Sam rubbed the girls back while staring somewhere else, Jack was looking at Cindy. Not with worry but confusion. Sam always gave attention to other people when they were hurt or dealing with something. Of course Sam Winchester would do that. If Jack was hurt would he get more of Sam's attention. Jack heard the sirens outside but remained focused. He looked into the girls eyes and her's lit up with gold.

Sam watched Dean walk next to the boy on the stretcher and Cas looked over with blue eyes. Then there was a scream and everyone was turning to it. Cindy was responsible for the sudden noise and she was heading towards Jack with a shard of glass in her hands. She sliced Jack across the face and down on his stomach. Sam's mind was blank. He was running to Cindy and grabbed her in his arms once again. This time though, it was to save Jack from any more damage. The police that arrived with the ambulance, took Cindy from Sam's long arms and tackled her to the ground. Cindy dropped the piece of glass and Sam ran to the bleeding Jack. This only caused more commotion to happen as the people who occupied the room were being escorted. Cas was running to Jack as well as he felt the power he felt earlier dwindle away once again. Sam was over Jack and putting pressure to his stomach wound. Jack felt pain surge everywhere, but he kept his body from healing itself. Just a little longer thought Jack. Castiel made it over to the two and put his hands on the stomach of Jack. Jack had to fight the healing process Cas was desperately trying. Cas looked up at Sam and the both grew with more worry. "My powers, they are not working. Well, my healing magic that is." Cas looked guilty and ashamed when he noted to himself that he couldn't help his family at the moment. Sam just went back to Jack and waited. Waited for an answer to pop up in his head. But all he saw was just… well nothing. He cared for Jack like his son and he couldn't handle losing him, or seeing him hurt. "Wait, Jack, can't you just heal yourself. You were able to do it before." Jack nodded at the statement. He didn't want to heal himself, Sam was paying attention to him and he basically isn't talking to Castiel because of him. This could work, thought Jack. Jack thought this was enough for this time and he started to heal himself slowly. Sam looked relieved and grabbed Jack when his stomach wound healed all the way. "Sorry, I am still getting use to healing" Jack apologized. Sam just looked at him and quickly put him into a crushing hug. Jack melted into the hug and squeezed Sam back.

Dean came over to both Sam and Castiel after helping with Cindy and moved Cas up so he was standing. "Cas, the girl, after not even a minute of wrestling with her, she snapped out of her trans and it was like she was possessed. Is it related to what you were feeling before?" Dean was waiting for Cas to answer. Cas looked at Jack and back at Dean as if he didn't want to say anything. "The thing i felt earlier… it-it came from Jack. He is the one producing the wave energy from earlier." Dean stared at the angel. He forced a small smile and said snarkily "so your telling me Jack has been using his powers without us knowing it. I thought he said he wouldn't do that!" Dean raised his voice. When Dean looked over to the nephilim, he was still in a hug with the taller man, but the to were looking at him. Sam's face was written with confusion, and Dean simply looked away from the two. "Do you know what he did? Did he do this?" Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes of betrayment. "Jack would never hurt a human intentionally, he would rather kill himself first, before that happened." Cas explained to the hunter. "Alright, alright, i get it. But what if he did it because he thought… " Dean once furrowed eyebrows were relaxed in realization. He looked back at the pair and found them not hugging anymore. Sam was getting up with Jack and he looked as if he was heading towards them once again. Cas was staring at Dean waiting for the end of the sentence, "He thought what Dean?" Cas's vessel's forehead wrinkles. Cas stopped looking at the older hunter as the younger one approached the two, with Jack following. Cas stared at the two. "Alright" Sam breathed a full breath, since he hasn't once Jack was stabbed. "What do you think caused this? It could be part of our hunt. The girl who stabbed Jack could have been possessed by something." Sam looked to becoming more relieved with each breath he took. "That would be the only answer we have right now. Let's get going to the sheriff's office and talk to the girl then." Dean was still wary that this girl was even the reason, his reasoning of Jack wasn't that far off either. "Alright, you guys go wait in the impala, i'm going to wrap things up here." They all started towards the door, Dean stopped Castiel from walking anymore, "Not you, I need you here" Sam looked back at Castiel, and raised his eye with a smug smirk. Dean's eyebrows almost touched each other.

Once Sam and Jack were out of the building, Dean started talking to Cas instantly. "Ok, so what I was saying earlier, Jack may have caused all of this." Dean pointed around the room. Cas's face fell like earlier and was ready to protest, when Dean cut him off. "Just listen, I know he wouldn't have done any of that for fun, he was scared or defending if you will." Cas once again was more confused. "What do you mean?" Dean went off again instantly. "I mean, if Jack felt like he was having something taken away, or scared of losing it, he might have hurt the person in order to keep him away, or warn him." Dean's eyes went up in hope Castiel would understand. Cas slightly lifted his head in understandment. Only to have his eyebrows crease. "Then, if Jack was the reason, what was he protecting, or scared to lose as you say?" Dean looked at Cas with disbelief, "You don't know, I mean he's been protective over it for… well since he was born technically." Cas was still confused. "Sam, Cas, it's Sam. The boy practically kisses the floor he walks on, and doesn't let anybody else walk on it either." Dean watched as Cas's eyes and mouth practically mouthed an 'o'. "Our hot waiter, that Sam seemed to enjoy to entertain, was stealing Sam's attention, and I guess Jack didn't feel to ok with that." Castiel's face was full of concern. "This would make sense, he is only just a child, he would be upset if someone took that away from him, especially with Sam. I get upset with people talking to Sam when Sam and I are in conversation. Imagine a child thinking he would lose a father figure."

Dean looked out the window towards the impala. His eyes widened at the sight. Nobody, nobody was there. Cas looked out as well and started to jog to the door and looked out. Squinting his eyes from the sudden exchange from the sun, Cas looked every direction for anyone. Nobody that was Sam or Jack, was visible. "We need to find them, NOW" Dean started running to Baby, Cas not far behind him. Dean's head was spinning. Sam. Jack. They could be hurt right now. Something. Or something could have taken them anywhere. Once the two started on the road leaving the restaurant behind them, Castiel called Sam. The two sat waiting for the reply of Sam's voice. Sam's voice was heard after a few seconds of ringing, but it was his voicemail. As the words rolled out of the phone, Dean's knuckles whitened from the pressure he was putting on the steering wheel. Cas noticed the action, and tried to calm down the hunter, "Sam and Jack will be ok" Dean looked over at the angel. "Oh, yeah if forgot, when your brother and his half-kid half-angel friend go missing, everything just ends up fine. Thanks for reminding me." Cas rolled his eyes at the remark. Castiel already missed the taller Winchester, everytime he would reassure him, he would reply with a 'yeah, I hope', not some crappy sarcastic comment. Castiel tried again, and the ringing was echoing through the impala. After a while the phone was filled with Sam's voice, which was music to both men's ears. "Hello, Cas?" Castiel instantly jumped to answer. "Yes, it's me Sam. Where are you? Are you ok? Is Jack ok?" Cas asked. Dean took the phone from Cas, "Hey, your ok right? Speak to me." Dean panicked more. "Oh, Dean, yeah i'm ok, Jack-Jack he is fine as well. I don't know where I am, there aren't any people around. It's deserted." There was a pause in the then Sam spoke up. "Oh my god" Sam took a sharp inhale. Dean's face keeps surprising Castiel, as how white he could go from panic. Cas probably wouldn't be that far off from him though. "What is it Sam?" Castiel asked wanting to know if the man was alright. "I'm in the Eastern State Penitentiary" Dean's eyebrows raised. "Your in Philadelphia! Son of a Bitch, were in California dude. That'll take at least three days for us. Tell Jack to teleport you guys here, now." Dean demanded. There was muffled noises from the phone, most likely the two talking and then the phone call ended. Castiel quickly took back his phone. "Call him back" Dean was surprised by the angel when he responded, "I'm going as quickly as I can, Dean!"

The noise of wings startled Dean to look back in the seats. "Hello" Jack waved his hand like Sam would. Castiel looked relieved then noticing Sam wasn't with the boy, become wary. "Jack, where is Sam?" Castiel looked at the boy while Dean turn sharply off the road. When they came to a halt, Dean snapped his head back the nephilim, searching for his brother. "Do not worry. Sam, he is safe." Jack smiled with content. Dean looked pissed. He cut off whatever Castiel opened his mouth to say, "Safe, my ass. He isn't safe unless he's here, with me!". Dean pointed to himself and was looking at Jack to pop Sam from where ever he could be by now. Jack just looked at Dean with confusion. "What if I think I can keep him just as safe as you can." Dean's eyebrows that showed anger, slowly went back to 'excuse me bitch' look. "I mean, you and Sam spent your entire lives together, yes, and you did raise Sam mostly single-handedly, but I am stronger than you and I can keep Sam more protected from… things" Jack explained. Dean's face that fell earlier went right back to anger, but it held murderous features. Castiel looked at Dean's face and decided he should take action before this got out of hand at all, "Jack, we are well aware of how strong you are and yes, you could protect Sam, but we need to know where Sam is? It would be safer for everyone." Castiel stared at Jack waiting for a response. Jack's eyes darted back and forth, deciding what to do. He finally stopped and looked at Cas and Dean, one looked worried and the other murderous. "I'll allow Castiel to know, but I won't let you Dean." Dean was done with this boy, he erupted causing both of the others to jump, "AND WHY THE HELL NOT!" Castiel was staring at Dean with a little fear and then quickly knowing how easy it was to change Jack's moods, looked back to him and saw nothing. Cas quickly looked back to Dean with disbelief. "I can't believe you did not, Dean. He was about to tell us where Sam was." Dean was looking Castiel with the same expression. "Yeah, he was going to tell you, Cas, you, I mean I have kept Sam alive and breathing for how long? And he just decides I can't keep him safe anymore, and what, you can over me." Dean was starting the car back up to the only place they know where to go, Pittsburg. "You know if I knew where Sam was exactly, I could have kept him safe, Dean. Your not the only one here that cares for Sam." Castiel sighed with disappointment. Dean just looked ahead on the road not saying anything else.

Sam was waiting after Jack disappeared out of nowhere, calling his name every once and a while. When Jack was gone for at least six minutes, Sam started to panic. The feelings from when Jack was stabbed was resurfacing. Sam started to walk around the building, looking into the cells that he was in between. The only noise heard was the tap of his shoes in the echoing hall. "JAck?" Sam was lightly jogging now. Then the familiar noise of wings was heard behind him. At first, his mind relates the noise to Castiel, and he can't feel but a little less panicked when he heard it. But there was a difference between the wings noise. Castiel's was quieter when he flew around, Jack's were louder as he hasn't gotten use to the whole flying concept yet. His heart started to fall back to regular beat when he saw the boy standing in front of him safe. "Jack" Sam breathed out while he ran over to him and took a hold of his shoulders. "Your ok right?" Sam scanned over Jack, "You think you can take us back to Dean and Castiel." Jack looked down to the ground, "I don't think I want to. Dean is really mad and yelled at me when I was going to tell Castiel where we were." Jack looked a little scared at the moment, and Sam's head filled with questions, Why wouldn't he just fly us both back? Why did he take us here in the first place? Why did Dean yell? Dean was usually a little more patient with Jack. "Jack, why don't you just take us back, i'm sure Dean won't hurt you." Sam rubbed Jack's shoulder he was grabbing. Jack looked in disagreement, "You won't be safe out there, you give people attention easily, and I simply believe you would be safer with me. Dean has caused you your greatest pain, compared to Lucifer, that was what really broke you. I won't let something like that happen again." Jack waited for a noise, or even anything from Sam, but he heard nothing and he continued. "I guess i really don't enjoy you hanging around others as well. It makes me feel… mad. Like i need your attention in order to keep you, and that if you don't you'll leave me."

Sam stood listening to the words from the younger one in front of him. The words didn't sound like they should be meant for him. Castiel was the one that helped Jack from the beginning, he is also the one that he stated as his father. Sam finally spoke up when Jack started to look worried, "Jack… I mean" Sam didn't know where to start. Maybe he should just try and calm down Jack, but besides the worried look Jack is in control of the whole situation. "Alright, Jack. I'm not going to leave you, I promise, you mean to much to me." Sam hoped he said the right thing, but Jack's face says otherwise. "You won't leave me? You were making googly eyes at the waiter the whole time and everytime he came you seemed to put me in second priority." Jack's eyes started to lightly glow through the dim light of the institute they were in. "You mean Justin? Jack he was just a guy that looked gloomy and I tried to make happy." There was a small quiet pause between the two of them, then Sam spoke up again. "Listen, let's just get to Dean and Cas and talk about it in the bunker, we will be safer there, and Dean won't have to mad anymore, ok?" Sam was waiting for the quiet yes from Jack, but there was nothing. "I don't think you are understanding me Sam." Jack's eyes glowed, "I won't let anybody else hurt you again, even if that means keeping you from Dean." Sam took a step back from the boy. He couldn't help but imagine Lucifer standing in front of him. The possessive power emitting from him. Jack looks angry "Don't compare me to that abomination, Lucifer. I am nothing like him, Sam." Jack starts to walk towards Sam, his innocent eyes showing through the light. "He hurt you, for revenge and fun," Jack's nose scrunched up in disgust, while still walking towards Sam. Sam needed to stop this, to help Jack, "Jack, i'm sorry ok. Let's just get home, you and me can talk there, alright." Jack's eyes seemed to soften at the idea, but still glowed. Once Jack was next to Sam, he looked up the Winchester and hugged him. Sam looked a little taken back from the action, but ended up cooperating. Sam melted into the hug, as he started to lose focus of what they just talked about. It was painful trying to remember, but he kept trying, till he found nothing but the idea of sleep. He slowly released the muscles in his legs and the rest of his body as he succumbed to the idea. He felt Jack's arms around him providing warmth, and he held on tighter. It reminded him of the times he was sick or injured and Dean provided him the comfort he needed. Even though he was injured himself, even though he was dealing with other things, he was there for Sam. Sam then fell asleep in the arms of someone he trusted.

Jack was kneeling on the ground holding the older in his arms, "It's ok Sam, I'll never hurt you like them. I'll keep you safe. You've suffered so much and yet you get little to nothing." Then Jack started to think, why don't I feel like this with Dean as well. He contributed as much as Sam has, and raised the man he is devoted to. Jack felt Sam move a little in his sleep and looked down. He can't think of Dean right now. He needed to move Sam to a more suitable location, probably a motel, he was use to that right? Both of them were gone at the thought of a motel.

"Cas, I just want to get something clear alright? If Jack even ends up hurting Sam in anyway, ANYWAY, imma hurt him." Dean's knuckles returned to there white (that Castiel was now use to since he's went on multiple anger tantrums since Jack left) at the mention of Sam being hurt. "Dean, i'm going to make something clear to you, Jack would not hurt Sam, if you meant what you said earlier, Jack idolizes Sam and feels insecure when not with him. Sam very well might be tucked in bed by Jack at this point. Rest assured that Sam will not be injured when you see him." Castiel counterattacked Dean. "You know, if he gets out of hand, Jack that is, he may as well be hurting Sam and saying it is to keep him safe. That's what i'm scared of Cas." Cas looked sympathetically at Dean and remembered when he caused the angels to fall and the leviathans to come out, all because he thought he was doing the right thing. He understood what Jack was feeling. To help with all of your heart, Jack just didn't understand that he is doing it the wrong way. Just like him.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't a good ending, but Hey! It's an ending all in all, right? Well enjoy!

When Sam came to, he was in a motel. The green wallpaper was not the best thing to see when you just woke up. It was hideous. Other than the walls, the rest of the decor was simple enough, and seemed off from the color of the walls. Sam slowly sat up in the bed, the sheets quickly retreating from his back. At first his first instinct was to look over to the bed next to him, seeing if his brother was ok, but found nobody occupying the blankets on the bed. Panic started to surge throughout his body, jolting him awake. Then all the memories started flooding in as well. California, Justin and Jack, the penitentiary, passing out (falling asleep?). All of it was a shock to Sam. Sam thoughts did not stop, Did Jack just kidnap him? Was it even considered kidnapping? Sam was a grown man… so Jack adultnapped him? Was that a thing? The noise of wings landing rang through his ears, breaking his train of thought. "Oh, Sam, your awake" Sam turned around to see the young boy standing in front of the door, carrying food from what he assumed a fast food joint, as the red print was unreadable from the place he was at. Jack looked down at the food, "I assumed you would be hungry when you woke up. You're just in time." Jack innocently smiled. Sam wanted to reason with Jack to take them back to Castiel and Dean, but something inside him told him that there was no point in trying to. It would end the same. Sam decided to play it off.

While Sam was thinking there was a silence that produced. Jack broke it first, "I know you usually like to eat salads, so I ran to a mini convenience store nearby. The rest of the resturants near by didn't have anything you would find appetizing." Sam slowly walked toward the boy. "Thanks Jack" Sam held out a hand for the plastic boxed salad. They made their way over to the small table that barely had room for the two of them. Sam slowly started to feel enclosed in the green walls as they went farther from the door. "Jack, uh, where are we?" Sam was taking out the fork in the plastic wrapping. The boy looked up at the older man. "Um well… You won't try to, you know. Leave." Sam wasn't going to leave him to be honest, he cared too much for the boy in front of him. He was just simply going to tell Dean and Cas where they were and hope for the best. "No, Jack. again I won't leave you. You mean too much to me." This time instead of getting mad, Jack relaxed a bit. "Alright. Were in Georgia". Silence filled the room as the two began to eat. This was a really hard situation for Sam, for his first instinct in these situations is to think of ways to escape or kill the thing that imprisoned him, but this was Jack that he was with. He couldn't hurt Jack, whether it be escaping or violence, it all was the same. But all in all, he needed to get to Dean and Cas WITH Jack in tow. But how? He could try to call them back but that would probably make Jack e-. Sam cut his own train of thought, "Uh, Jack, where's my phone?" Jack looked up from his food, innocence shining through his eyes. "Well, I thought that you would call Dean or Cas if I let you keep it, so I have had it removed."

"Removed?"

"From your presence, yes" Jack looked back down to the food sitting, and started to eat again. Sam sat in silence, looking at Jack. Oh was all he could muster out after Jack started eating again. There was nothing he could really do though. At the moment at least. Jack wasn't an enemy, he was family, there was no reason to panic right now.

Cas sat in silence next to Dean as they made their way down the deserted road that seemed to never end. Dean relaxed enough to be able to listen to rock music without feeling like punching someone. But he would still get mad over the littlest of things, like the heat in the day. It was at least 95 degrees outside, and he almost started to hurt baby, which is saying something. As Dean was presenting his turmoil in action, Cas was dealing with it inside his mind. Cas's thoughts were racing, Why would Jack just leave without any consultation? Why didn't he realize this before? Was Sam ok? Cas was starting to wonder if they should even be rushing, Jack wouldn't hurt Sam. They were going over the speed limit by a lot. Faster than the heat outside. They've tried calling Sam and Jack both multiple times before and gave up when they only got the response of voicemail and beeping. Dean was slowly losing patience when they turned, only to show the next long stretch of road. "Alright" Dean spit out "Try calling him again, I can't just sit here doing nothing" Cas looked over at Dean in annoyance. "Dean we have tried calling him more than 20 times before, you think that were going to get him now." Cas replied. "I don't Care. Just call him." Cas pulled out his phone and went to his contacts and clicked the top contact. The phone was ringing and there was no interruption from the two men in the car. Then there was a click. "Castiel, Dean." Jack's voice was filled through the car.

Castiel's eyes widened at the voice that he was not expecting. Dean's eyes darted from the car to the phone that sat in Cas's hand. He quickly snatched the phone out of the angels grasp and started yelling, "Jack, where the hell is my brother?!" There was a silence from the other end that only made Dean more angry. "JAck!" A sigh quickly came out of the other side of the phone. "Ok. I'll come to you and i'll talk to you. Dean released the breath that he was holding. "Yeah, you better".

It was about two minutes after Jack left, did Sam try and look for his phone. If it even was in the room at all. Sam could easily get out of the room. Find a phone to call his brother and tell him everything. But he didn't want to leave Jack. Jack needs to resolve whatever he is going through, with everyone. He still tried for his own phone though. Looked through the drawers under the tv. In the closet, on the shelves in the closet. Under the bed. In the bathroom. All came up with nothing. He only assumed it was with Jack or long gone. He hoped it was with Jack because going through everything to get a new phone was a hassle. Sam quickly picked the door, went out of the motel room and looked for the lobby so he could call Dean.

Jack sat in the back of the stopped impala, listening to Dean lecture him. "You do understand why this pisses me off right, Jack. He's my kid brother and to be honest, he's probably the best in my hands. Don't know where you got the whole 'I'm better for Sam' idea, it's a bunch of bull. You got that?!" There was a bit of silence between and the small murmur of Cas telling Dean to calm down. Dean took a big breath in. "Wher-" Dean's phone went off, and he quickly looked at it. An unknown number showed on the screen. Sweaty fingers went to swipe to accept. "Hello?" Dean questioned in hope. "Dean. It's me, Sam" Dean didn't need to be told it was him, he knew by the second Sam's voice was heard. "Sammy." Dean said while exhaling. "ARe you ok? Where are you? Where did he take you?".

" Dean I assure you Sam is ok." Cas was heard next to Dean, but he didn't care. He needed to hear Sam. There was a scoff from the other brother. "I'd take his word. Jack wouldn't do anything to me. Well At least I'm pretty sure.". Hearing Sam was ok, Dean was ready to have a serious talk to Jack once again. He turned back and saw the nephilim sitting with a guilty face on him. He looked to be swimming in fear, guilt, and sadness. Dean glances at Castiel, and was given a face of worry, "Look, Kid. I'm sorry I lost my cool there. I just need you to never pull this crap again, alright?" The phone was still listening, but CAstiel took it from Dean's hand and started to converse with the younger Winchester. Jack looked at Dean with a bit of his old self shining through. "Why'd you do it though?" Dean asked. The young boy started to begin but stopped himself. "Just say it" Dean persited. "It started with Sam not talking to me anymore. Giving more happiness to a random stranger, we didn't even know about. It made me want to take Sam away. I don't like it when he chooses others over me. It makes me feel like he's leaving me. I-I can't live without Sam, Dean. He means way to much to me." There was a small sigh from Jack, "He was there for me when nobody else was, and I just felt connected to him right away. And… just the thought of never being able to see him again. To not be next to him, doesn't seem right."

Heck, Dean knew the kid was glued to his brother's side, but not that much. But what ticked Dean was that the kid thought he could just take him away from his older brother. "Why'd you think I would hurt him?" Jack looked up at Dean once again, then out the window. "He kept talking in his sleep, in enochian. About how he wanted you to stop. Stop talking, just stop." Jack looked up at Dean then, "He looked so much in pain, I thought you did something to him before. I thought you hurt him."

Dean wouldn't lie if he said he didn't hurt his brother before. There were times between them that got dicy, but in the end they patched things up as best as they could. He heard Sam yelling in his dreams in enochian. He would run to his room, to see Castiel made it there before him. Rubbing his head with white light shining from the angels palm. Him and Castiel would lock eyes for a minute and Cas would nod his head and that was the best that they could describe that he was ok at the moment. Dean would leave the scene, trusting Castiel with his kid-brother. On nights that Castiel wasn't present though, Dean would come to Sam's room, and go under the covers and snuggle with him, just like when they were kids. Dean knew what was going on in his brother's head. Knew that the devil, that son-of-a-bitch was playing with Sam. And he wished he could have switched places with Sam. What he didn't wish though, was Sam having nightmares about him. It's probably best that he didn't hear Sam when those occured, because he'd most likely give Sam a heart-attack when he woke up to see the one person who was just torturing him minutes ago.

"Alright, just giv-" Cas interrupted the two, telling them of Sam's location. There was a much easier course of action though, as Jack disappeared and the two waited for the younger Winchester and Nephillim to show. It only took about two minutes for Sam and Jack to be back in the impala. Dean looked back, and he looked as if he had lost ten pounds of his shoulder. "Thank Chuck. Alright I'm letting this one go alright. Not that I'm not pissed, but i'll let it go. Plus we have a case to finish, because we had interruption. So if we could continue without any, we will do so." The impala started up and Dean kept hearing apologizies coming from Jack to Sam multiple times while they rode back to the small town they came from.

They reached the town and Sam and Dean both went to the police office ready to ask questions about the case. The officer looked back at the two like they were idiots. "You guys are too late. A couple of officers came through and took care of the problem." Dean looked back at the officer with the same expression, "They took care of-" Just then and there, Donna and Jody come out of the hallway next to them smiling like they just woke up on Christmas morning. Sam started to snicker.

"Son of a Bitch!"


End file.
